From the Halls of Dwarrowdelf
by Miana
Summary: Vig.: The thoughts of Legolas after the fall of Gandalf in Khazad-dûm.


"Fly, you fools!"  
  
The last words that escaped Mithrandir's lips came across as both a command and yet a plea, dying instantly in the vast chamber at the bridge of Khazad- Dûm. In the steep chasm below, the angry growl of the Balrog could still be heard, echoing as it fell deeping down into the earth.  
  
Gandalf let go of his grip on the stone bridge, letting himself slip into the abyss below, trailing the ever growling Balrog. While he soon became out of sight for most of the Fellowship, one kept his eyes keenly fixed on the falling figure. His sharp blue eyes watched the Wizard fall into the dark, a sense of morbid shock coming over him when he too realized that he could not see their leader once more.  
  
A piercing cry came from behind him, the Hobbit Frodo Baggins letting out a cry of dispair. He could hear him struggling against the strong arms of the man who was holding him back. Boromir, he thought quietly to himself. He fixed his eyes upon the human near him, the once shining fire in Aragorn son of Arathorn's eyes now extinguished.  
  
An arrow flew past his head, Legolas Greenleaf taking his eyes off of their new leader and quickly pulling an arrow from his quiver and fitting it to his bow. His eyes fixed on the first Orc he saw, pulling the string taunt and then letting it fly.  
  
His ears could still hear the screams of Frodo, as well as Boromir of Gondor calling to Aragorn. Legolas fitted another bow to his quiver and let it fly, hitting another Orc archer. He saw Aragorn break from his trance, hearding them up the steps towards the back gate of Moria. Letting one last arrow fly, Legolas followed suit, the heart-wrenching cried of Frodo echoing down the stone staircase.  
  
Sunlight hit their faces as they stepped from Moria onto the mountainside. The youngest Hobbit, Peregrin Took, collapsed to the ground, streams of tears pouring from his eyes as his friend Meriadoc Brandybuck fell besiding him, holding his friend close.  
  
Boromir had let go of the ringbearer, his arms now trying to hold back the dwarf Gimli, his anger etched onto his face. Not far from them, the last Hobbit Samwise Gamgee sat by himself, his hand on his face to cover the tears that were flowing.  
  
Legolas watched his companions, an odd feeling dropping into the pit of his stomach. So much emotion... how was he supposed to feel? Though Elves were immortal, Legolas had seen his fellow people fall in battle. But to die on their own accord?  
  
The thought confused Legolas. He had never known death, nor seen if off the field... was this what it was like? To suddenly have Mithrandir leading them through the mines and now... he was gone?  
  
The thought of denial crept into Legolas's mind. He cannot be dead... Mithrandir may not be an elf, but he's no man either... But the Maia are not immortal either... The pure logic of Mithrandir not being there confused Legolas even more. Gone? Gone where?  
  
The calling of Aragorn broke Legolas of his trance. He looked up to see Aragorn wiping his sword of Orc blood and staring at them. "Get them up," he said sternly.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir argued, glaring at Aragorn.  
  
"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orc! We must make for the Woods of Lothlorien. Come Gimli... Legolas..." He walked quickly over to the Hobbit Sam, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and standing him up. "On your feet, Sam."  
  
He then turned and looked around, spotting a lone figure a little ways off. "Frodo? Frodo!"  
  
Legolas watched as the Ringbearer finally stopped, turning a teary eyed face back to them. A strange pang in Legolas's heart shocked him. He finally now understood what death was. It was not just where one person simply stopped living, but also where a piece of those close to him die as well.  
  
Legolas walked slowly over to the two Hobbits Merry and Pippin, murmering a lament for their leader as he did so. "O môr henion i dhû. Mornië utûlië. Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren, ureniathach..." He paused as he reached the Hobbit, placing a hand on Merry's shoulder. The small Hobbit looked up at him with mournful eyes, a look of sorrow and lost written deep within them. "Come," Legolas said quietly. "We must go."  
  
He turned from them as they got to their feet, Legolas lowering his head and finishing his lament. "I amar galen. I reniad lin ne more nuithannen." Raising his head once more, Legolas turned and watched the Fellowship as they gathered together to set off towards the distant woods of Lothlorien. They set out, Legolas giving one final mournful look at the mountain behind him. They would continue on. Without Mithrandir. 


End file.
